1. Field
Certain embodiments of the present invention generally relate to the field of electronics. In particular, certain embodiments may be useful for providing current sensing.
2. Description of the Related Art
Current sensing is an area of interest for many applications. Traditionally, current sensing techniques for determining an output of a transistor relied either on measuring voltage and inferring current from a presumed effective resistance of a transistor, applying a serial resistance at a source of resistor, or measuring voltage across a serial inductance in the output path of the transistor. These techniques may be useful in certain situations, but may be unable to provide certain benefits that can be provided by various embodiments of the present invention.